


Лучше, чем когти

by Florka



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квайр снова натворил бед, чтобы позлить Логана. Ну у того рука и дрогнула.<br/>Восхитительному Хомячку :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше, чем когти

Квентин не ожидал, что эта выходка так разозлит Логана. То есть, он знал, что это его выбесит, в этом и был весь смысл, но думал, что максимум, на что хватит Барсука - это зажать его у стены со столь уже привычными когтями у горла. Острота пугала. И чертовски возбуждала, хоть Квентин никогда бы не признался в этом.  
Барсуку это было знать ни к чему.  
Однако в этот раз он, похоже, задел Логана за личное. Квайр понял это в тот момент, когда его скула встретилась со столешницей, а руки оказались заломаны за спину - Логан одним движением закинул его на учительский стол, даже не позаботившись о бумагах. Горячо дыша в затылок, он прорычал:  
\- Ты доигрался, малец, - и одним рывком стащил с Квайра шорты с трусами. Опасно. Но не так, как с когтями: к этому Квентин был не готов, и явно желал не этого. Он уже собирался впиться ментальными иголками в мозг Барсука, чтобы тот от него отвязался со своими грязными мыслишками, но тут Логан просто взял и...  
Твою ж мать.  
Это было куда лучше когтей.  
Первый шлепок по заднице был именно шлепком - не полноценным ударом, а будто в самый последний момент Логан решил одуматься, но остановить собственную руку уже не мог. Ситуация стремилась перерасти в куда более неловкую, и у Квентина были все шансы провернуть дело так, чтобы Барсук сожалел об этом всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.  
Но что-то щёлкнуло в его голове: почему-то идея быть выпоротым Росомахой показалась ему настолько привлекательной, что он не мог отказаться от следующего удара. Он хотел ещё, а незнание Барсука лишний раз раззадоривало это желание.  
\- И ты всерьёз считаешь, что это меня исправит? - стараясь заглянуть себе за спину, насколько это вообще было возможно в такой ситуации, с сарказмом спросил Квентин. - Серьёзно? Ждёшь, словно после этого шлепка я скажу “ой, мистер Логан, я больше не буду”?  
Второй удар был крепче. И жёстче. Квентин, вписавшийся рожей в стол, довольно улыбнулся: вот теперь это уже становилось на что-то похоже. Только нужно было не останавливаться, бить дальше.  
\- Ох, бо-о-оженьки, - намеренно пискляво протянул Квайр. - Вот я теперь точно стану хорошим парнем!  
Квентин специально подначивал его, а Логан с удовольствием вёлся на эти провокации. Он слишком давно уже грозился и Квайру, и Ороро, и самому себе, что выпорет этого засранца, выбьет из него всю дурь собственными руками. И потому он не остановился.  
Рыча, ударил ещё раз, и снова, продолжая придерживать Квайра за скрученные руки и не позволяя тому отползти куда-то в сторону. Логан бил не до покраснения, но до первых ссадин - увлёкшись, но всё ещё сохранив самообладание. Меньше всего ему хотелось потом оправдываться перед Хэнком, как так вышло, что он чуть было не избил Квайра до полусмерти.  
Квентин, по началу, казалось, воспринявший всё за шутку, постепенно начинал осознавать серьезность и болезненность ситуации, в которой оказался. На смену издевкам и поддельным стонам пришли более чем настоящие всхлипывания и стенания. Задница горела, и от каждого удара становилось на пару секунд лучше, но после куда хуже, чем было. Квентин пытался сосредоточиться на ментальной атаке, но Логан бил часто и без какого-либо такта, что сильно сбивало. Но вот после очередного удара - Квентин уже зажмурился, уже больше со страхом, чем с желанием ожидая продолжения - ничего не последовало.  
Вернее, Логан перестал сдавливать ему запястья и отпустил руки.  
Квайр первым делом повернулся к Логану лицом, сверля его злобным взглядом, и попытался стремительно натянуть обратно трусы с шортами - это было не самым хорошим решением. Резинка трусов впивалась в задницу, лишний раз садня и раздражая следы от ударов. Логан же уже успел откуда-то выцепить сигару, но пока только растирал уставшую от битья руку.  
\- Доволен? - не став растягивать тишину, процедил Квентин.  
\- Сам напросился, пацан, - тихо отозвался Логан, прикуривая. - В следующий раз это будет ремень.  
Квайр хмыкнул. Логан, не обратив на это внимание, а может и вовсе не заметив, указал кивком головы на дверь:  
\- Убирайся!  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - по-шутовски поклонившись, Квентин впривпрыжку выскочил из кабинета и только оказавшись в коридоре, за закрытой дверью, осторожно коснулся рукой своей задницы - та всё ещё болела. И вряд ли перестанет болеть в ближайшие дни.  
Однако, кроме синяков и невозможности сидеть на стуле ровно, Квайр вынес из директорскго кабинета ещё кое что.  
“В следующий раз”.


End file.
